Why Cant We Be More?
by iPlay
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have been best friends forever. Will they ever be more?
1. Why Cant We Be More?

**Disclaimer: I dont own South. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this.**

**Listening to: Feel For Me- Katrina Carlson.**

* * *

You know those stories about best friends falling in love? That happens way too many times.

My love life is just like that.

Here I am, hanging out with my best friend. And all I can think about is why we can't be more.

Why _can't_ we be more?

There's nothing in the way.

Wait, there is.

My life isn't like those stories you read about in love novels. They both have their share of drama, but its all girl on guy thing, nothing like mine.

My name is Ashley Davies and I'm in love with my best friend.

Not a guy.

Her name is Spencer.

Spencer Carlin.

Yes, I said HER. I'm gay. Got a problem with that?

Sorry, I tend to get a tiny bit defensive. Ok, a whole lot defensive.

But you'll get used to it.

I don't let people in, at all. When they're close…I just push them away.

That's just the way I am.

So let me tell you a bit about myself.

I'm 18, daughter of legendary Raife Davies, I have a sister. Her name's Kyla. Well, she's my half-sister, but giving people an explanation is just a waste of time. I'm gay and in love with my best friend.

But I think we covered that already.

You know, I still remember the day I met her like it was yesterday...

* * *

**Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Stupid Breakable Plates

**Disclaimer: I dont own South...yet. MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**_-__flashback__-_**

_My feet hitting the pavement;__ with every step__ I release stress. _

_I push myself to run a bit further and a bit faster._

_I hear nothing but the music blasting from my earphones._

_I've accomplished separating myself from the world, something that I can only do as I run._

_I stop and close my eyes for a second; taking in the fact that I finally feel relaxed._

_This run, this opportunity to let everything go, has come to an end. I have to turn back and run into reality. _

_But instead of running to reality, I run into __someone holding a box._

_Ashley: I'm sorry._

_???: It's__ ok. I should watch where I'm going. __Kinda__ hard to do when a box is blocking my vision though._

_Ashley: Nah, totally my fault. Do you need some help with that?_

_I haven't been able to see their face. But their voice, it's soothing. _

_???: Yeah__, that'd be great._

_The mystery person hands me the box with "FRAGILE" marked on it. I take a look at their face. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. I'm just standing there, holding a box, studying the features of the most beautiful person I've ever ran into.__Blond hair shining from the sunlight, ocean blue eyes to get lost in, and a smile to kill._

_???: I'm__ Spencer__. Spencer Carlin._

_I let go of the box, sticking my hand out, but all I hear is a loud shattering._

_Ashley: __Damnit__! Sorry. __I'll replace them! I promise._

_Stupid breakable plates._

_Spencer: It's fine. They're just plates. So can I know the name of the person who broke my favorite plates?_

_Ashley: You want to make me feel worse, don't you Spencer Carlin?_

_Spencer: It's funny how you freak out….?_

_Ashley: I'm Ashley. Ashley Davies._

_Spencer: Davies? __As in…_

_Ashley: Yes. __Raife__ Davies. Dear old daddy._

_Spencer: My dad loves your dad. He thinks Purple Venom is the "way to be hip"._

_Ashley: Sounds like my dad and your dad should meet._

_Spencer: Totally. So as you noticed, I'm moving in. So maybe you can show me the city a bit? __Only if you want._

_Ashley: Alright. Sure. Ok. I'll go home change and pick you up?_

_Spencer: That sounds good. _

_Ashley: Alright. See you in a bit Spencer._

_Spencer: Ok Ashley._

_I start walking back home, walking turns to jogging, which turns to running, and soon enough sprinting._

_I don't know why I was so intrigued by the blond girl. So intrigued, that I actually __felt excited to show her around. But I'm Ashley Davies. And Ashley Davies always screws up. __Always._

* * *

**Review if you want.**

**Up to you.**


	3. Becoming Something More

**Disclaimer: I still don't own South...but the plan is coming along. Sssshh!!**

**A/N: So I had a bit of trouble with Spencer this time. I dont know why. So let me warn you it might not be good.**

* * *

About 2 years ago I thought that a small town girl would never make it in the busy city of L.A. I survived the past 2 and hoping for more. I don't think I could've done it without my best friend though. Ashley Davies. She's always been there for me. I remember when I first met her, I was moving in and she ran into me when she was running. Not only did she run into me, but she dropped the box that had my favorite plates in it. Yes, I have a certain kind of plates I like; I know, weird. But I was only 15, so you can't blame me. Anyway, she promised to replace them. She did. That same day she was picking me up to show me around. And when I opened the door, she was standing with a huge box. Nothing but a huge box with the same kind of plates I love. I thought that was kinda weird since she never saw what they looked like. Oh well.

See, Ashley and I have been best friend for 3 years now. And every day, there's something that tells me that it isn't enough. I'm not gay or anything. I was raised by my parents who are very religious. I have no problem with other people being who they are. It still doesn't change them. But there's something different about Ashley. I don't know what it is, but there's just something there. Where are my manners? Here I am rambling on about my best friend when I haven't even introduced myself.

I'm Spencer Carlin. I'm 17 and I have 2 older brothers, Glen and Clay. Glen is the cool guy, and an ass. Clay is the smart one. He's my favorite. He was adopted when I was about 8 and ever since I've loved him. Didn't have to learn to, he fit right in. My parents; Arthur and Paula Carlin. My dad is awesome. He always backs me up and never bugs me on what I decide to do; unlike my mom. I remember in 5th grade, she yelled at me cause I decided to be one of the 7 dwarfs instead of being Snow White. I didn't understand why it meant so much then, and I still don't. Whatever.

Back to Ashley. Ashley, she's not what you'd expect. Like her true self. Nothing like what she lets people see. When she's around other people in school, she shuts them out. She doesn't have the best reputation there. But when she's alone with me, it's like she's a completely different person. She talks. She smiles, she doesn't hide herself from me. She's just…Ashley. And maybe that's why I love her. You see? I think about her and I love her. In this room, my head, my heart, my privacy. I love her. But I care about what people think. What my parents would think. If I even live long enough to hear what my mom has to say if she doesn't kill me when she finds out. But she's not gonna.

One: I'm not telling her.

Two: You're not telling her.

And three: I want to live to see the day me and Ashley become something more.

* * *

**Did your eyes burn?**

**Maybe not if you're reading this.**

**What'd you think?**


	4. Even If It Kills Me

**Disclaimer: So my plan to own South...not the best. Unless Tom Lynch will sell it to for...2 dimes, a gum wrapper, and a paper clip. I doubt it.**

* * *

So Spencer and I are hanging out today. We're just staying in watching movies. And what's a movie day without popcorn right? I'm making the popcorn while Spencer's in my living room choosing a movie. We never watched a movie that she picks. She always tells me to choose since she's so "indecisive". I think its cause she would pick mushy love ones. I'm not into that. So I told her that I wasn't talking to her until she picked one. I think that worked since I haven't heard her yell my name.

Spencer: ASHLEY!

Spoke too soon.

Ashley: I'm not talking to you until you've picked a movie.

Spencer: I can't choose between _Imagine Me and You _and _Disturbia_. Help?

Ashley: No. I'm not helping you. You choose the movie…not me.

Spencer: Ok, ok. Fine. Gosh.

Ashley: Did you just gosh me? Oh, no you didn't!

Spencer: GOSH! What are you gonna do about it?

I just stood there….thinking. What can I do? Mmmm…

Spencer: That's right. Didn't think so.

Right there, I ran towards her and tackled her to the couch.

Ashley: You think I won't do it?

Spencer: Ashley, if you do, you're dead.

Ashley: Oh, please. What are you gonna do about it?

I move my hands closer to her sides; threatening to tickle her. Let me just tell you, Spencer is the most ticklish person on the face of this earth. As my hands inch closer, Spencer is begging me not to do it.

Should I do it?

Spencer: ASHLEY! ASHLEY!! STOP IT! AHHH! HAHAHA! ASHLEY! HAHAHAHA!

That's right. I did it. I'm gonna get it now. I get off Spencer and run my butt off around the house, with Spencer behind me.

Spencer: You're so gonna get it Ashley!

I told you.

So now instead of watching a movie, I'm running like a maniac, staying away from Spencer, or at least trying. This girl can RUN. Like seriously. You know what would be even better? If I was watching her instead of running away, I wouldn't mind. I turn around to find…no Spencer.

Where'd she go?

Ashley: Spence? Spencer? Come out, come out wherever you are.

I would be the happiest woman in the world if she "came out". What? I can dream right?

I turn around slowly once again…

Spencer: ASHLEY!

Ashley: AHHHH!

HOLY MOLY!

Ashley: Spencer! DON'T DO THAT!

Spencer: I couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity. Now…we can call it even.

Ashley: Not even close.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Spencer's phone. It's probably her mom.

Spencer: Hello? Hey Aiden.

Soon, Spencer just walks into the other room to talk on the phone. She knows I detest Aiden.

I might have forgotten two small details. Spencer? She's straight as an arrow and taken. I know, THIS SUCKS. And Aiden would be the guy.

I hate him with a passion. Grr. He doesn't even call her to see how her day was. Which I'm surprised he even called at all. He didn't even stop by when she's sick. I hate him. Apparently, he hasn't realized that everything we could ever want, he already has.

I'm pretty sure he's cheating on her. With his ex. What a dumbass. Am I right or am I right? I just wish that Spencer would see that she deserves so much more. The world, with the stars and the moon on the side. And I swear, one day, ONE DAY, I'll be the person to give it to her. Even if it kills me.

* * *

**You like?**


	5. Making Things Right

**Disclaimer: I'm giving up. No way I'll ever own South. **

**A/N: Flashbacks are in **_italics_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been lying to myself for 6 months now. I'm not in love with Aiden like I should be, like I've been pretending to be. Well, I'm done. I want to be with the one person I know will love me for me and won't hurt me, unlike Aiden. The person I've been in love with for the past 6 months, the one and only Ashley Davies. 6 months ago I felt something I never felt before, true love. The love and care I've been searching for all my life.

_-__flashback__-_

_Aiden and I made plans to go eat at some new fancy restaurant that opened up at the Strip. I know I should be excited, but I'm not. I much rather hang out with Ashley than being stuck listening to Aiden talk about himself. Ugh. Well, the plan was for me to g__o to his house so we could go, s__ince he was to__o__ lazy to pick me up. You see what kind of boyfriend I have? __So my brother Glen agreed to give me a ride. He liked the fact that I was going out with Aiden that way he could keep an eye on me __cause__ they're both in the basketball team and basically best friends. __I got out of the car and knocked on Aiden's front door. He's probably staring at himself in the mirror. I check if the door is unlocked and what a surprise…it is. I walk in and __start hearing weird sounds coming from his room. I walk faster and the sounds just get louder and louder. I knock on the door and no one opens it. I reach for the knob, scared of what I'm __gonna__ find. I turn it. All I see is Aiden and some girl there. I was speechless. Not cause I was hurt but because I actually had a reason to break up with him. They stop and turn to look at me. Aiden just lays there. __Saying absolutely nothing.__ All you hear is heaving breathing. I leave. I just walk away. I'm not sad or disappointed. __I'm not feeling __nothing__ at all. I'm numb__. As I'm walking down the side walk, I realized that Aiden never came after me. I start to cry. I don't know why. I just did. Now I'm sprinting to Ashley's house __cause__ she's the only one that knows how to calm me down. I finally get there. __Panting.__ Remembering the images and sounds I heard not too long ago. __More tears start rolling down my cheek. I'm about to knock when the door opens._

_Ashley: Spence?_

_Now I'm crying more. And I hated not knowing why. _

_Ashley: Spencer. What's wrong?_

_I couldn't talk. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _

_Ashley: Come here._

_Ashley takes me in her arms and right away, I feel relived. And I figure out why I'm crying. It's because Aiden and I are doing the same thing. We're both pretending to love each other when we don't really give a rat's ass what the other is feeling. As I stand there in Ashley's arms, I start to feel love; the love that Aiden pretended all th__is time to have for me. I think that's why I was crying, because I wanted to hurt him instead of him hurting me. From everything that's happened to me these past few hours, the only thing that mattered to me was the fact that I was cuddling with Ashley on her bed. My crying had subsided to occasional sniffles. _

_From that moment, the moment where I saw that Ashley cared, she cared like no one has ever cared about me. That moment, was when I saw the love that I had for her. The love I had been hiding from the moment she broke my plates. The love I so desperately been trying to show little by little. Was __gonna__ show its face…sooner than I thought._

I guess 6 months ago I was pretty much the stupidest I've ever been. I forgave Aiden instead of leaving him. Ashley was so disappointed. I remember what she said to me. And what I said to her was no better.

_Ashley: You what!?_

_Spencer: I forgave him. _

_Ashley: Are you stupid!? Why did you do that?!_

_Spencer: Because Ashley! People make mistakes. That's what makes us human._

_Ashley: I know! But nobody you have to suffer the heart breaks over and over again; especially not you._

_Spencer: __Ashley don't you get it!? I LOVE HIM! AND THAT'S WHAT LOVE IS; YOU FORGIVE SO YOU CAN LOVE! BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL ABOUT LOVING OR BEING LOVED!_

_Right there.__The exact second that I said that, she died.__ She died inside. Because she knew I was right. Because she knew that I meant what I said. __Even the part about me loving Aiden.__ I couldn't do anything but look her straight in the eye. And all I saw was emptiness. Something I've never seen before._

Ever since then, Ashley has shut everyone out, including me. I do wish I could take it back. But what's done is done and what's said is said. And I meant what I said. I'm done. I'm done pretending. I'm done lying to myself and everyone else around me. And that's why today, I'm making things right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Likey?**


	6. Nothing Else Matters

**Disclaimer: Im out of ideas. So I'll just accept that i dont own South.**

* * *

This sucks. This sucks big time. I'm laying on my bed trying to think of anything but those blue eyes and that killer smile; trying to think of anyone but Spencer, not working. She's basically on my mind no matter how hard I try not to think of her. The harder I try, the harder it gets. Not to mention that she's in there in ways that I wouldn't want her to find out about. So I shut her out. And I'm not gonna let her in anytime soon. I guess that's how I deal with people that hurt me. Just shut them out, never letting them in again. But that's the thing with Spencer. I want to let her in. I want her to know what she means to me and how I feel about her. Since I met her she's been the strength I need keep going in this screwed up life of mine. So I'm giving up. I have to tell her. I can't hold it in anymore. I can't keep pretending that Spencer's just a friend to me. She's so much more. Now all I need to do is muster up the courage to tell her. By the way that's going, it might take awhile.

_Ring __ring __ring_

Great. When I'm trying to forget about her, she has to call.

Ashley: Hello?

Spencer: Hey Ash.

Ashley: Hey Spencer.

Spencer: I was thinking maybe I can come over? But only if you want me to.

Ashley: Mmmmm…Sure. Just come up when you get here. I'll leave the front door unlocked.

Spencer: Alright. See you in a bit.

Ashley: Ok. Bye.

This might be the perfect time to tell her. But I know for a fact that I'll chicken out at the last second.

A couple minutes later, Spencer was sitting on at the edge of my bed. I have to say, she seems nervous.

Spencer: I need to tell you something.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: I broke up with Aiden today.

Ashley: Oh. That sucks. But it was about time.

Spencer: Why do you have to be like that?

Ashley: Like what Spencer?

Spencer: Pretending that you care.

Ashley: You should know all about pretending to feel something.

Spencer: What? What are you talking about?

Ashley: Oh please Spencer. Anyone with eyes could see that you pretended to love Aiden. And now you're bothering me about pretending too. You did just as wrong as I'm doing now.

By this time, we're both standing up.

Spencer: I know. And that's why I fixed it.

Ashley: Well, I'm gonna fix it too.

I rush over to her and grab her by the neck, connecting our lips. Her lips, her soft lips are finally on mine. I think as each second passed, the more connection I felt. This one kiss can prove how much I want her and need her. Everything I felt was coming out in this one kiss. Air was becoming an issue. I don't care. The only thing I need to survive was Spencer. And right now I have her. Nothing else matters.


	7. Same Passion More Love

**Disclaimer: South...still not mine...YET!**

* * *

Minutes ago, Ashley and I were yelling back and forth. Next thing I know, she's pushing me back towards her bed without letting our lips part a single centimeter. Her hand on my neck and my back, laying me down gently with our lips still connected. This kiss has so much love than any kiss I've ever had. So much desire and need. Scooting back towards the pillow, nothing was going through my head but thoughts of Ashley and how much I want her. But I'm not ready. Not today.

Spencer: Ash?

Ashley: Hmm?

Spencer: I don't think…

She's starting to move down towards my pulse point. Not good. At all. If she does it, I'm gonna…

Spencer: Mmmmmm.

Damnit. She cracked me. She killed me. Found me weakness. I can't. I really shouldn't. Not now. No. I'm must not do this…

…So now we have Ashley's white comforter wrapped around us. There's a reflection of light off the thin sheet of sweat on Ashley's forehead and uncovered abs. I start making circles on her abs while my head takes place in the crook of her neck. I giggle from how her muscles contract at the slightest touch. This moment couldn't be more perfect.

Ashley: Spencer?

Spencer: Yes?

Ashley: What does this make us? Like..umm..are we together?

Spencer: I don't know. I'm liking this whole "friends with benefits" that we have going on now.

Ashley: Spencer! You're using me for my body!? Good. I thought I was the only one using someone else for their body. But I'm serious Spence, for the first time in a very long time.

Spencer: Wow. Ashley Davies trying to settle down? Never thought that would happen.

Ashley: Not settle down completely yet. I haven't gotten you the ring.

Spencer: Haha. Funny.

Ashley: Spencer. Come on. I've never felt the same for anyone before. And I need you. Please tell me you need me just a little bit too.

I'm looking straight into her eyes now. And for the first time, I can read them. She means it. She's being honest. She does need me. Almost as much as I need her.

I kiss her hard, yet passionately. Both my hands on her face, my thumbs caressing her cheek. It took her like 2 seconds to realize what I was doing, then she starts to kiss back. Same passion, more love than before.

* * *

**Short, I know. **

**But I wrote it in math class and I just thought you might want to know what happened right away.**


	8. More Like Ashley Davies

How can it be possible that after every kiss, every touch, you fall more and more in love? Maybe that's just because it's love, pure and true love. I'm so lucky to have Spencer. Spencer and Ashley, Ashley and Spencer. I love how our names sound together…

Ashley: Spashley!

Spencer: What?

Ashley: Spashley. Our names put together.

Spencer: Wow. Now I know what goes in the pretty little head of yours.

Ashley: Yep.

Spencer: Wait…why do you get your whole name in there?

Ashley: I don't know. I was thinking of others.

Spencer: Right. You're really lucky I think you're cute and funny or you would be such an egomaniac.

Ashley: But I'm _your_ egomaniac.

Spencer: That's right. And that's why I'm lucky.

Ashley: No, I am. Spencer, you're the only that knows me. That knows the true me. Out of all the guys that want to be with you, you chose the one that is left out of everything. The one nobody hangs out with and the one that screws everything up. I'm the lucky one Spencer.

Spencer: Wow. Emotional and hot. Me likey.

Ashley: Of course you likey. You likey so much, you're naked next to me.

Spencer: Haha. How can you be so right, yet so…dumb? Well, I really need to get home. Drive me?

Ashley: Ouch. You called be dumb. Think I'm smart enough to drive a car?

Spencer: Only thing you're good at, other than "taking care of me".

Ashley: Fine. But I'm still hurt.

Spencer: You'll get over it.

We both get dressed, which took only like 45 minutes. Spencer can't keep her hands off me. Ok, fine. I'm lying. I can't my hands off of her. You can't blame me. I mean, she's beautiful when she has no makeup and sweats with a tank top, but naked…whole new level of beautifulness. Is that even a word? Beautifulness?

Whatever.

We walk over to the car. After each step, the events that happened hours ago started sinking in. It was Spencer and I, minus the clothes, plus the bed, times all the love.

Did I just do math?

Crap.

Spencer: You coming? Or are you planning on just standing there?

Ashley: Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry. Just thinking.

Spencer: About?

Ashley: …Math.

Spencer: Ashley Davies? Thinking about math?

Ashley: Yep.

Spencer: Guess you're not so dumb after all.

Ashley: Of course I'm not. I just act dumb. Got a reputation to think about.

Spencer: Mhm. Right.

The whole ride, you heard nothing but the cars passing by. The occasional sighs mixed with movement from Spencer's big butt trying to get comfortable. No conversation or any contact whatsoever.

I had to change that. I slow move my hand towards her hand. Now, fingers intertwined, plus a glowing smile shining my way. The same smile she gave to me after I broke her plates. I swore she was gonna kill me for doing that. Now look where we are. In my car, in front of her house, contemplating if I should kiss her bye or not. The risk of her getting caught is really high right now. Don't want to risk it.

Spencer: Well, can my girlfriend call me when she gets home?

Ashley: I think she can.

Spencer: She better.

Ashley: Oh really? And if she doesn't?

Spencer: She's gonna miss this.

BAM! Wow, I sound like that chef guy…Emril. I'm so messed up. I'm being kissed by the most wonderful girl and I'm thinking of some 40 year old chef dude. Ashley! Damnit! Pay attention!

Spencer pulled away.

NOOO!!

Come back!

Spencer: Ummm…Ashley? Kiss is over.

Am I seriously sitting here with my lips puckered?

Right away, I lean in to kiss her.

Now…this is more like Ashley Davies.

* * *

**Sorry for taking long to post.**

**Things are kinda hectic right now.**


	9. So Gonna Get Caught

**Disclaimer: South still isnt mine.**

* * *

I'm sitting in my room. Couldn't really do much. Considering it was 11 at night. Yep. I may have come home a little bit too late. Oh well. My parents will get over it. So, thoughts of Ashley invade my mind like they always have. Thoughts about what happened at her house the day before. I never would've thought that doing something that my parents, especially my mom, taught me is so wrong; could've felt so right. So…perfect. That's probably the word that explains it all. Perfect. But, maybe there's another word. One word that explains everything since the very beginning. Love, something I've never known how it felt, and now I know what it is. I used to think that love was something you can learn to feel. Like what I was trying to do with Aiden. That didn't work out like I was hoping. But I'm so glad it didn't.

I'm trying to think why Ashley likes me anyway. I mean, I'm just a small town girl. Nothing special about me really. Maybe that's why. I'm not like all the other girls that she hooked up with. Is that what I am? A hook up? But she asked me to be her girlfriend. Did she mean it? Ugh.

_Deep, so deep in love._

_So deep, I don't __wanna__ come up._

_Deep, so deep in love._

_So deep, I don't __wanna__ come up for air._

Ashley.

Yes, I'm in love with her. Sue me.

Spencer: Hey Ash.

Ashley: Hell…wait. How did you know it was me?

Spencer: It's called caller ID.

Ashley: Oh. Right. I'm home.

Spencer: Good to know.

Ashley: You ok Spence?

Spencer: Yeah. I'm fine.

Ashley: Spencer. I've known you for like 3 years. Feel like I've known you forever. So I know when something's wrong. You can tell me Spence.

Spencer: Well, fine. I got to thinking, and I was wondering if maybe I was just a hook up.

Ashley: NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU'RE SO FAR FROM BEING A HOOK UP! Spencer, can we have this conversation in person?

Spencer: It's almost 12 Ashley.

Ashley: Then I'll be quiet.

Spencer: Fine.

Ashley: See you in a bit.

Spencer: Ok.

Why? Why must I say yes to her? Oh…she's Ashley Davies that's why. I'm so gonna get caught.


	10. Lips to Lips

**Disclaimer: I think I'm gettin closer...no.** **I just have to accept that South will never be mine. [**

* * *

Everything was fine between Spencer and I when we left my house earlier that night. I wonder why she thinks that she's just another notch on my bedpost. Oh. My past. That might have something to do with it. Driving at 55 mph might not be such a good idea. Whatever. I really don't care to tell you the truth. As long as I get to Spencer's, everything else…don't give a crap. 15 minutes later, I find myself in Spencer's backyard. Going in the front door at 1:30 in the morning might not be such a good idea. Throwing pebbles? Naw, too expected. Call her…nope. I have to do it the Davies way. Hmmm…what is the Davies way anyway?

Ugh, not fun to climb in jeans. You can't move in them even if you're life depended on it. And right now, my life depends on it. What? Hello! It's Spencer. She's totally worth climbing in jeans and getting poked with spiky things from the tree trunk. Finally, standing on the roof, next to Spencer's window. I have to say, we need to start the whole Dawson's Creek thing. With the ladder and all. It'd be so much easier. It wouldn't take me more than 5 minutes to climb the ladder, walk into the room, and get hot and heavy with Spencer. A Davies has her needs you know. Luckily, the window was unlocked and I just waltz in like I own the place.

Ashley: Spencer?

Ashley: Hello?

It would really help if the lights were on.

Ashley: Spence? You here?

I walk over to the bed, about to feel around the covers to see if Spencer was sleeping….

….:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Ashley: Spencer?

Spencer: Ashley? Jeez, ever heard of a door?

Ashley: Yes, but…that would've been too easy.

Spencer: Right. And let me guess, you had to do it the Davies way?

Ashley: Exactly.

Spencer: Yeah.

Ashley: So Spencer, why do you think you're nothing but a hook up?

Spencer? Because Ashley. You've never had a real relationship before and all of the sudden you do?

Ashley: That's a good thing. I never found anyone that I wanted to be with. That I wanted to be with as much as I want and so desperately need with you. You're…you're something else Carlin.

As each minute passes, the closer we get. Closer, and closer, and closer. I don't mind, I'm guessing Spencer doesn't either.

Spencer: Why am I so special?

Ashley: You're different. You didn't run away when I broke your plates 3 years ago. You stuck by my side during all my drunken nights. You're, you're you.

Eyes to eyes. Hands to hands. All that, soon became lips to lips.


	11. Just Kill Me

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N. Sorry for the wait. I moved...not down the street...more like another country. **

* * *

Kisses became more passionate as time passed. My hands on Ashley's neck, her hands on my waist. Ashley is leading me back towards my bed. My legs hit the edge and we both fall on the bed. Her kisses are now trailing down towards my pulse point. She's doing exactly what she did last night. For some reason, this time is a bit more special. I need to feel her lips on mine. I grab her face to connect our lips. Mmm…strawberry chapstick. She's always been obsessed with that. With each passing minute, we get more into it. Her shirt is now on my lamp…across the room. What? You would throw as far as you could if you've ever seen Ashley without it. HOT! Her hands are playing with the hem of my shirt. Whatever. I sit up and take it off for her. Soon enough, her pants are gone too. She's going for the pulse point, going, going…

Spencer: MMMMMM.

Crap! That was a bit too loud. The parental are sleeping. Mmmmm. I really don't care right now.

Right when my pants are about to go too….

_ Knock __knock_

….:Spence? Can I come in?

WHO THE HELL IS UP AT 2 IN THE MORNING!

Spencer: Ashley! Mmmm…Ashley! Stop. Someone's knocking.

Ashley: What!? WHAT DO WE DO!? AAAHHHHH!

Ashley gets off of me and is now scrambling around the room trying to find her clothes.

….:Spencer? I'm coming in.

The door is creaking open.

Spencer: Ashley! Just hide!

I get up and push Ashley into my closet. Let me tell, even though I moved in 3 years ago, I still have boxes in there. Lots of them. And the closet….not so big.

I run back into bed.

…..:Spencer? Are you ok?

Spencer: I'm fine Clay. Why?

Clay: I heard some weird moaning sounds coming from your room.

I'm flushed red. Like Ashley's nail polish.

Spencer: I'm fine Clay.

Clay sits down on the edge of my bed. He seems…serious.

Clay: Spencer. I know.

What? He knows what? Wait…about me and Ashley? AHHHH!

Spencer: You…you…what? What are you talking about?

Clay: I know. You and Ashley.

Oh God. Just kill me. Kill me now.


	12. No Shirt On Lamp

**Disclaimer: Not mine...yet.**

* * *

It's dark in here. Plus there's barely any space. I mean seriously, Spencer moved here 3 years ago. What's been taking up her time that won't let her unpack? Oh. Me. You can't blame me. I love her. Gosh. I remember when I had to practically begged Spencer to spend the day with me instead of unpacking. She wouldn't budge at first. So I used my secret weapon; my puppy face. It's irresistible. Why wouldn't it be? I'm the one doing it. Yes. I'm full of myself. I don't even know how I fit my head through the door sometimes. Wait. Wait a minute. Clay. Clay said….

Clay: I know. You and Ashley.

Did he just say that he knew? Or knows? Ugh. Not time to worry about my grammar. HE KNOWS! AAHH! I feel cold. Why am I cold? I touch my stomach and feel nothing but my bare skin. OH. MY. GOD. My shirt, it's on Spencer's lamp. She was eager. I can't blame her. I mean, have you seen me without a shirt? I lean against the door a little bit to hear more of the conversation.

Spencer: I really don't know what you're talking about.

Clay: Spencer, you can't lie to me. I'm your brother.

Spencer: Yeah I know. But Clay, seriously, there's nothing going on between me and Ashley. I'm not even gay. And hellooo! I'm dating Aiden.

Clay: Spencer. Come on. First of all, you suck at lying. Second of all, I saw Aiden sucking face with Madison.

Spencer: Clay. First of all, I'm not lying. Second of all, Aiden does that all the time.

Clay: True about the Aiden thing. But you're lying.

I start putting more pressure on the wall as the conversation goes on.

Clay: Spencer, I'll love you no matter who you decide to love. It doesn't change who you are. You'll always be my sister and I'll always be your brother. Nothing's gonna change that.

Spencer: You mean that Clay?

Clay: Of course Spence.

Umph! I'm on the floor. And there's light. There shouldn't be light. I look up, and there's Clay, laughing his butt off, and Spencer blushing. I love it when she blushes. She looks so…innocent.

Ashley: Umm….hi Clay.

Clay: Well, I knew there was something or should I say someone making Spencer moan.

Spencer: CLAY!

Clay: What?

Ashley: Yeah. Well, I'm good.

Clay: Right. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Spencer, don't worry. I won't say anything 'til you're ready.

Spencer: Thanks Clay.

Spencer rushes over to Clay and makes sure that he can't breathe. Clay walks out of the room and closes the door.

Spencer: So…where were we?

Ashley: Somewhere around here.

I take a couple of steps closer to Spencer. We hear the door creak open. Spencer immediately looks…annoyed.

Clay: Spencer. Can I give you a piece of advice?

Spencer: Yeah.

Clay: Next time you want to lie about not having anyone over, make sure that their shirt isn't on our lamp.

He grabs my shirt and throws it at Spencer.

Spencer: No shirt on lamp. Got it.


	13. I Just Want to Hear Her Say It

**Disclaimer:...May never be mine. [**

* * *

Up, down, up, down; the movement of her chest. Little mumbles here and there. I wonder what she's dreaming. I'm usually the one that wakes up later on. Ashley always has donuts and coffee with her when I wake up. I would go get some, but her beauty is breath taking. She smiles every now and then. Her smile, with the little nose wrinkly thing she does, reminds me of how lucky I am.

Ashley: Hey.

Spencer: Hey.

Ashley: How long have you been watching me?

Spencer: About like 15 minutes.

Ashley: You've been up for 15 minutes, just looking at me sleep? Carlin, what am I gonna do with you?

Spencer: I can think of a couple things.

Ashley: And what would those couple things be?

We went from staring into each other's eyes to staring at each other's lips. Funny how we both want the same thing. Just to feel the warmth of each other's lips on one another. One sweet, short kiss can say so much. Morning breath or not, the kisses we share, no matter how short and simple can mean so much.

Ashley: So what do you want to do today?

Spencer: Umm…just hang out. Maybe we can have one of those movie day things we used to have.

Ashley: You better pick the movie.

Spencer: Ugh. Do I have to? I mean, we both know that it'll take more time for me to choose a movie than to actually watch it.

Ashley: Spencer.

Spencer: Fine. Gosh, you can be so bossy sometime.

Ashley: You know you love it.

Spencer: That I do.

Ashley: Wait. This isn't my bed.

Spencer: Yeah. And…?

Ashley: And today is Saturday.

Spencer: Your point?

Ashley: I'm at your house, at 8 in the morning, with your ENTIRE family home.

Spencer: Who ca….oh. GET YOU BUTT OUT OF HERE!

Ashley: And how exactly do you want me to get out? Your dad might be having that weird coffee craving and be downstairs.

Hmmm….only thing that comes to mind is….

Spencer: Ash, be careful. I don't want you to slip and falling from my roof.

Ashley: You wouldn't have to worry if you hadn't suggested me getting out of here the same way I came in.

Spencer: Well, that's what you get for wanting to talk face to face.

Ashley: That's what I get for not making you go over my house instead.

Spencer: Ugh. You know I can't drive if my life depended on it.

Ashley: And after you messed up your dad's car, no way you're getting near mine. Hold it. I forgot something.

She walks up to me window again and kisses me. Just a peck.

Ashley: Can't leave without a proper goodbye can I?

Spencer: It's cause I'm so irresistible.

Ashley: Oh please. You and I both know that I'm the irresistible one.

Spencer: You better get out of here. Don't wanna get caught do you?

Ashley: It would actually make a cool headline. I can see it now. _Ashley Davies chased down the street by crazy mother whose daughter she fell in love with. _Perfect.

Spencer: I don't want my mother to kill you.

Ashley: Only way she can kill me is by not letting me see you. And I'm never letting that happen.

Spencer: I love you Ash.

Right away, she scurries down the tree and walks toward her car. She never says it, but I know she love me too. I just want to hear her say it though.


	14. Especially not Clay

* * *

**I've come to a conclusion...The N needs some sense knocked into them**

**I still dont own South, cause if I did...I WOULD FIGHT FOR IT TO STAY ON!**

* * *

Ashley's POV

I do love Spencer. I know I do. But, it's just a really big step for me. Never felt like this before and I especially never told anyone that I love them. I jumped off the tree and made my way to the car. Still can't believe that I came in and walked…climbed out of there without getting caught. I walked with pride. No one saw me nor heard me…

??: Mornin Ashley.

I turned around to see no one other than…

Ashley: Mornin Mr. C.

Arthur: What are you doing here?

Ashley: …Spencer called last night.

Arthur: Oh. Is she ok?

Ashley: She's fine. She just….wanted to talk about something.

Arthur: Oh really? What would that be?

Why did I lie? I'm Ashley Davies and all, but it's Mr. C that we're talking about.

Ashley: About…Aiden. She's really upset. So I came over to try to cheer her up.

Arthur: You know…youre a great friend Ashley.

Ashley: Spencer deserves it.

Arthur: Yes she does. Well, I'll see you later.

Ashley: Bye Mr. C.

I ran to my car. I didn't want to run into Paula or anyone else, especially not Clay.

I got in and sped away.


	15. 321

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Dont own it yet.**

**But I will...someday.**

* * *

  


Ashley's POV

I do love Spencer. I know I do. Its just, its to early for me to say it. But I want to. Or maybe, I just want it to be perfect. I don't know. This is so hard. I would say that Im like on one of my runs, but Im not, Im running after Spencer. Still haven't told her. Can you blame me? Im not used to feeling like this. Well, Ive been feeling like this for like 3 years now, why cant I tell her that? Why cant I tell her that I love her? That I've been in love with her since I bumped into her that day? Im stupid aren't I? DON'T answer that. Still running after the beautiful blonde. I finally spot her, just standing there, letting the rain hit her. The sight was breath-taking. The moon's light made her blond hair shine so beautifully.

Ashley: Spence?

Spencer: Ashley? What? Did you follow?

Ashley: Umm…yeah.

Spencer: Why?

Ashley: You ran out of my house Spencer. You cried. You ARE crying.

Spencer: Its not like you care. You don't even love me

-_flashback_-

_Spencer: What do you want me to do Ashley? Pretend that everythings fine?_

_Ashley: Why are you getting so stressed about this I LOVE YOU thing?_

_Spencer: Because Ashley! Im finally with someone that I do love and I cant even hear that they love me too._

_Ashely: Well, Im sorry Spencer! You of all people should understand why I haven't said it yet._

_Spencer: Yeah, cause of your past. But I mean, its your past. You shouldn't let it get to you now._

_Ashley: I don't. Its just a really big step for me. Try to understand._

_Spencer: Im done trying to understand._

_Spencer rushed down the stairs and towards the door. Crying. Im so stupid._

_Ashley: Spencer. Spencer don't._

_Spencer: Just leave me alone. Never talk to me again._

_And out the door she went. And possibly, out of my life._

-_end of flashback_-

Ashley: Spencer don't say what isn't true.

Spencer: Oh Ashley please.

By this time, we're in each others faces.

Ashley: What Spencer?

Spencer: You cant seriously tell me that you love me if you never said it.

I don't like silence. All you hear are the raindrop falling on the pavement. And we can occasionally see each other from the lighting.

Spencer: Exactly. Goodbye Ashley.

Shes walking away. I cant, Im not ready. I wont say it. But I cant lose her.

Ashley: I LOVE YOU!

Stopped dead in her tracks.

Ashley: Im in love with you. Ive been in love with you since that first day that I bumped into you. Since I broke your plates.

3…..Killers smile…2….getting closer…..lips graze over lips……1.

Kiss.

THE most romantic, love filled, spontaneous kiss Ive ever had.

* * *

**Sooo sorry for not posting in a long time. I moved and things are just a tiny...ok...VERY hectic.**

* * *


End file.
